The Face Paint'nimal Gang
is a American animated series created by , and . It was produced by Cartoon Network Studios and aired on Cartoon Network from June 18, 2004 until August 31, 2007 with a prequel TV movie airing on 2008 and a theatrical film adaption slated for June 14, 2019. The pilot was first aired on 2001 on Disney Channel, but it was proven to be a failure for Disney Channel. The series' theme song is sung by Anneliese van der Pol. The series is rated TV-Y7-FV for some thematic material, mild crude humor and mild fantasy violence. Synopsis The adventures of the gang of Face Paint Animals led by a Bonga is chronicled. Characters Main *'Luck' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a Bonga who is adventurous and the main protagonist. *'Spots' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a Dogibat who is Luck's best friend. *'Fifi' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a Famboo who is selfish at times and the grumpy one, although has a big heart. *'Gizmo' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a Firewall who is the smartest. *'Champ '(voiced by John DiMaggio) - a Wango who is the strongest, but also the stupidest. *'Rusty '(voiced by Billy West) - a Grumpibat who is the scaredy one. *'Kerygan' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a Face Paint who is the only human being of the gang. She debuts in the second season. Supporting *'Muddy '(voiced by Joe Alaskey) - a Bonga who is Luck's younger brother. *'Mickey and Minka' (also voiced by Joe Alaskey and by Jennifer Hale, respectively) - Bongas who are Luck's parents who are adventurous like him. They also run a smoothie shop. *'Collin' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a Dogibat who is Spots' older brother. *'Halie' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a face paint cat. *'Alexis' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a Face Paint who is very friendly and extremely hyperactive. She debuts in the second season. She appears to be a wanna-be cheerleader. *'Anna Tear' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a friendly Tear who is very caring of Luck. *'Abigail Tear' (also voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a Tear who is Anna's twin sister and like Anna, she cares for Luck. She truly depises Rufus, and is very sensitive. As a result, she cries easily when she is insulted or get hit by something hard; however, she does not cry when she messes minor things up or spills a ice cream. *reserved for GreenGrass Antagonists *'Rufus' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a Wango who wants to humiliate the Face Paint'nimal Gang. *'Pack and Mangus' (voiced by TBD and TBD, respectively) - two evil Bongas. *'Mr. Snake Head' (voiced by TBD) - a Hiyai. *'Ratty' (voiced by TBD) - a rat who likes to bully the Tears. Guest Stars Allies *TBD (voiced by ) - TBD. Antagonists Production Episodes Main article: List of episodes Television Movie A prequel TV movie, titled : How It All Began, was released on May, June or July 2008. Possible revival Crossovers The first crossover episode was with The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy titled in Endsville. This episode is in the second season and lasted for a hour and is considered a special. The series received a second crossover episode, this time with The Life and Times of Juniper Lee titled Juniper Lee meets The Face Paint'nimal Gang. This time, it is a 22 minute episode and is part of Juniper Lee's second season. It also received the third and final crossover, this time with The Arachnid Friends titled and... The Arachnid Friends?, being part of the third season. Reception Critical response Complete series The show received critical acclaim, but its first season received mixed reviews. Fans considered it one of the most successful classic CN shows and a fan-favorite, alongside with The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, Dexter's Laboratory and Samurai Jack. As the show progressed, the reviews were slightly better. Season 1 The first season received mixed reviews from critics, but positive reviews from audiences. However, currently, the reviews are better. Remainder of the series The remaining seasons had received critical acclaim. Film adaptions Main article: : The Movie On March 2013, Cartoon Network Studios expressed interest in making a film adaption. However, a year later, a film adaption was announced. CN Studios announced that this will be set after the series finale, which had a cliffhanger and was confirmed to have a sub-plot about Kerygan trying to discover her past. This film is aimed for its June 14, 2019 release date. Also, a live-action/CGI movie being part of the Cartoon-Network Cinematic Universe is slated to be release on TBD., Theme song Legacy The Cryptids had an episode which is a parody of The Face Paint'nimal Gang called The Face Mark'inimal Gang. Planned comic series Main article: In April 2015, Cartoon Network announced the launch of a comic book series to continue the series. Later, it was announced that IDW Publishing will handle the comics. Gallery Luck.png|Luck the Bonga Abigail Tear.png|Abigail Tear (no, her legs are not very short) Anna Tear.png|Anna Tear. Fifi.png|Fifi. Spots.png|Spots. Tropes Main article: /Tropes. Trivia *The series debuted four days after CN City debuted. *This series is not a spin-off to the The Face Paint Gang series by despite the name related to the title. *The pilot was released on 2001 in an attempt to have Disney Channel greenlight the series. The series was a failure for Disney Channel, but was successful for Cartoon Network, so it was greenlit in 2002. *This is one of the few Cartoon Network series to not feature a main antagonist. *This is one of the few Cartoon Network cartoons to feature Hanna-Barbera sound effects. *This is also one of Cartoon Network shows to not launch on the premiere month of WB Kids, as it instead premiered on November 2019. *Alexis is inspired by Maddie from the Foxtoons franchise. *While being stupid, Naylor confirmed that Champ is smarter than Billy and Ed combined, as he is able to do math and knows how to spell alphabets and numbers. *The show is one of the few Cartoon Network shows where none of its characters make an appearance on the OK K.O. crossover episode. * Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2004 Category:2007 Category:Traditional animated Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:The Face Paint'nimal Gang Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas